Bad Wolf
by FanBan
Summary: Upon trying to rescue the Doctor from the daleks, Rose Tyler is transformed into a man. Now the Doctor must save HER! Or something.


Bad Wolf

Doctor can be a real bitch. He didnt want to kill the Earth and the Daleks, saving the entire Universe, no, instead, he lit a fucking cigar. WADABITCH. He didnt give eaightyfour shits. Let the Daleks win. He would just save the universe later. Woppie fucking do.

"I wonder if Rose has tried to get back to me yet..." he said, scratching his testicals. "She is a bigger bitch than me, anyway."

Back on Earth

3006

(Give or take a mileniem)

"Your a bitch!" Yelled Mickey. But Rose thought nothing of it. He was a bigger bitch than her, anyway. But she had to get back to the Tardis. No. She was IN the Tardis. She nedded to get the Tardis starting. It was being a bitch. She had tried everything she could to open a door hatch for whatever bullshit reason that was convenient for the plot.

She LITERALLY tried everything. Hammers, trucks, Chuck Norris, StarBucks, you name it. Nothing worked.

"Wait!" She said to herself. "There is one thing i havent tried.

Running outside, she caught up to Mickey and pushed him to the ground. She pulled out her pocket knife and cut open Mickey's pants.

"Rose!" Mickey the bitch said. "You know I have a fear of public sex!"

Rose the not-as-big-bitch didnt hear him. She just kept on until she reach Mickey's penis. Then, in one quick swipe, she cut it off.

"Mr. Rodgers!" Mickey screamed as his hands flew to his crotch. Rose, by that time had disapeared into the Tardis.

"Look!" Rose exclaimed, holding up Mr. Rodgers. "A sacrifice!" The Tardis's bullshit plot convenient latch opened up as if expecting the microscopic lamb chop to be fed to it.

And Rose, being the bitchy bitch she was, looked right into it.

Back on Satilite 5

"But Bill Clinton. HES the biggest bitch of all." The doctor was trying to convince the two approaching Daleks to run off.

"You Are Wrong." The first Dalek said.

"Yes, Connan O'Brian Is Clearly The Biggest Bitch Of Them All." The second Dalek said.

"M'shlaykay, how 'bout this?" Doctor put his hand back on the detonation switch. "This switch will also kill us. You two. Me. Us." He declaired.

"Do It Then." One of them said, Doctor couldnt tell which, as he was hearing this strange whiring noise from behind him. Looking back, he saw (surprise surprise) the Tardis. And, someone was standing at the doorway.

"Doctor." Rose's voice filled the room. "Im here. Back for you. For you see-" Her voice was slightly diffrent. "-I am Bad Wolf."

She lifter her hand, levitating the words _bad wolf_ on the wall and whisking them throughout time. To where ever she needed them.

"EXTERMINATE" The daleks said in unisin. Doctor always knew they were evil. From all the way back then. Evil always speaks in unisin. Just like a Cathloic Prayor.

Rose turned her attention to the Daleks, then bitch slapped the air. Boom. Bye-Bye Daleks. Then Rose did some other stuff that the writer still dosent understand, and vaporised the rest of the Dalek fleet away. Boom. Bye-Bye Daleks.

Doctor stood up, looking at Rose. Something, _obvious, _was wrong, something... Manley?

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked. Then the Doctor knew. With a capitol ¥.

Rose Tyler. Was a man.

"I feel, diffrent" Rose said.

"Your a man. I think. Lift your shirt off." Ninth said, uneasily.

Rose slowly took off her-well-_his_ thousand of above-the-waist-clothing-items that girls wore. Bitchy girls. "Like on mars that on time?"

Doctor hit him. "What happens on Mars stays on Mars." He yelled.

Rose took off his shirt to reveal a loose hanging pink bra.

Doctor quickly tapped the center. "That too." She shuffled.

Rose took that off too, and let it drop to the floor. His brests were gone, replaced with, _man nips_, and an empty feeling. "Oh god, does that mean..."

Doctor was one step ahead of her. On his knees, he began to unzip Rose's jeans.

"WAIT!" Rose stpeed away. "What if I have a... a, you know..."

Doctor stood up. "Penis? Dick? Cock? Johnson? Ebonesier Screwge? Carpi Diem? America's hopes and dreams?"

"Yeah..." Rose wispered through tears.

"Just, let me look. You can trust me, Im the doctor!" Ninth said enthusiastically, neeling down again

Every tooth he unzipped, Rose winced, fearful of what The Doctor might find under his light blue panties.

When the Doctor finsished unzipping and unbuttoning, he let Rose's pants drop around his ankles. Rose had closed his eyes, crying a bit, and breathing heavily.

Doctor saw it. Rose's _buldge_, no hair, no cammal toe, but a buldge. A DICK buldge. "Rose..."

"yeah..." he whispered back.

"Tell me what you feel." With that, he touched Rose's panties, those that packaged his package so neatly.

Rose gasped, but didnt do anything to stop the doctor from fondling him. Doctor kept going, and Rose kept gasping, as the feeling was always fresh. "G-g-good. T-that feels g-good." He moaned.

"WELL THEN." Doctor said loudly, making Rose jup a bit. "You definatly have one. Hey um... would you mind if I... you know, _looked at it?_"

Rose flinched. "Like, without the underwear?" He sounded terrified.

The Doctor gave her a good pat on the outside of his friensd's thigh. "It'll be okay. I'll be quick." He curled his fingers around the thin side of the panties and slowly pulled down. What he saw then was brethtaking. It was a fucking penis.

"How did this happen?" Rose asked, fighting back the blood that was attempting to rest in his penis.

Huh? Oh! Um... you must oh had a male body part with you when you opened the tardis, I mean, Im assuming you opened it anyway. When the time energy entered your body, the male part merged with you. I think so, anyway..." Doctor wanted to touch it so badly.

It was about then that Rose began to feel light headed, and not because the man of her dreams was staring dead on at her...his..._its_ penis.

The Doctor stood up, now concerned for his friend. "Thats right! Speaking of time energy, you have too much in you. And we need to get it out.

"How?" Rose asked in a tired voice.

The Doctor paused for a minute. "Im sorry Rose. Forgive me."

Then Ninth fell back to his knees and proped Rose up aginst a wall. Rose's dick was so perfectly shaped. Flawless white skin, long and straight down the line, shaven, with an amazing pink head rounded around, melting perfectly into the foreskin. Such a beautiful, cut, shaven, penis.

And the Docs' gonna suck it.

He began quickly, yet passionately rubbing his fingers along the base of Roses meatstick, which had now began its ascent. By the time Rose was fully erected, Doctor began licking the very tip, and around the base of the head.

Rose was moaning with pleasure, letting a hand find the back of Ninths head to caress his hair.

The doctor put his lips around his companions shaft, mooving in rhythms, letting his tongue stay stationary to slide over Rose's frenulum (yay big words).

By this time, the Doctors "_sonic screwdriver" _was erect. With one hand, the Doctor fished out his dick and began stroking it with the rhythm oh his head.

Rose was moaning louded and with more passion. He used both hands to grab The Doctors head and pull it into his crotch and back out. Back in. Back out. Violently. Yet, somehow lovingly, and controlled.

"Holly fuck, Doctor, oooh, mh...Doc, DOCTOR, oh, GOD, YES!" Rose was screaming in pleasure. Doctor could feel the presure building up. If his plan worked, he would probably choke.

"Im, OH GOD DOCTOR! Im cumming!" Rose bellowed as he shot an amazing load of cum into the Time Lord's mouth.

Somehow, the doctor swallowed it all.

"That was the best feeling of my entire life..." Rose panted.

Doctor was silently gasping for air. "Were not done." He looked at rose. "I need you to get the rest of the time energy into me. You need to cum in my ass." He said that WAY to boldly for someone who still had his dignity intact.

Rose smiled. "Bend over."

The doctor did as he was told, took off his pants, got on his hands and knees, and waited. A moment later, he felt something warm touch his anus.

"This is my first time... I guess... so be patient." She wispered.

When Rose pushed inside, he felt amazing. His dick was in an aliens ass! Cross THAT off the Bucket List!

Rose had finished puching all 8 inches inside when she said, "wow, its roomy in here.

"Bigger on the inside." Doctor responded.

Rose pulled out a small bit, the quickly thrust back inside. Out. In. Out. In. Faster and faster, harder and harder. It felt so good to be fucking the man she loved. The man in the blue box. The beloved- HOLLY FUCK THIS FELT FUCKING MAGICAL!

Doctor was doing good as well, it was the first time being analy fucked, and it wasnt so bad. He had been stroking his dick in rhythm to Roses thrusts. She... HE... fuck it... SHE was so big, and so warm, so wet, it felt amazing. Doctor felt an arm reach down around his waist and begin stroking his dick. First time in a long time he had gotten any kind of servace.

A few moments later, he heard Rose say; "Doctor, I feel it again, GOD its so good.

"Dont stop, dont pull out, just.(thrust)Keep.(thrustthrust)Going.(thrustthrustthrust)

Then rose released her love into Ninth again.

628,725,917,204,726,726,927,384,836,726,620,736

Light Years to the northwest of castlerock Australia,

Margret picked up her dead boyfriends bowler hat.

Yep.

Back on Satilite 5

"Wow... thanks, I guess..." Rose said, putting her clothes back on.

Mean while, after absorbing so much time lord energy, Nine was attempting to stand. And not blow up. Because that would be bad. I wonder if rose's cum is yellow with the energy, or white with the burning hot intensity of time?

Any hoodie-howl, Nine looked to Rose in a confused way. "You... your still a man?"

Rose looked shocked. "...Am I not supposed to be?"

Nine could feel the energy runing through his body. Starting from his anal cavity. "I tried to absorb the energy you... ejaculated. That would revert anything the energy did to you." His skin started to glow.

He stumbled over to the ground, followed by rose running to his aid. "Doctor!" She yelled "Whats happening to you?"

Nine stoped, and stood up. "Im regenerating." He said as he turned to cheat the camera. Bright yellow energy shoot out from his hands and face and covered all views of his skin.

And by the time the event that would have looked REALLY amazing if this was a TV show ended, a new form was standing in Nine's sweater and jacket. But no pants. Because he just had gay sex.

But something was off about this new form. It... was a female body. A female body with amazing hair, and a great nose. And eyes. I would fuck David Tennant in a seccond.

Rose looked on in awe. "Doc...tor?"

"fan...TASTIC!" The girl Doctor yelled. "I know what happened!"

Rose let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. "What?"

"You see," Doctor explained. "What made you a man was the time energy switching your gender, leaving your girly...you...in the energy! So when i absorbed it, it swapped MY gender, and me regenerating was my boyish...me...leaving my systems!" He, no no, she. "Hes'" dont have vaginas.

"So, that means im a boy forever?" Rose asked.

"Just as Im a GIRL forever. Wow. FOREVER. I have boobs now. Cool." The Doctor confirmed, fondling his breasts.

"...well." Rose sighed. "Here we both are. Rule-63-ed."

"Indeed."

"So now what?"

"Idunno"

"Wanna fuck?"

The Doctor thought about this for a minute. "M'alright.

And then they fucked.

Oh! And Jack?

No.

No "what about Captian Jack?"

Fuck him. But not like what the Doctor and Rose are doing.

Fuck him as in, oh neverminde.

Goodnight assholes.


End file.
